Riley's First Time
by Dhardisty708
Summary: Riley is about to experience a whole new world for the first time.


Riley was sleeping alone in her bed. She was tossing and turning and could not sleep. This was because sex had been on her mind lately. She knew she was going to do it one day soon in her life. But she was worried about one major thing: how it would _feel_ with a boy her age. She was worried that some boy having sex with her for their first time would be too interested in their own excitement and be too rough with her.

However, Riley wasn't uncertain of how she would perform in bed. She knew a lot about what sex looked like. And it wasn't from TV or the internet. When she was younger, one night she heard sounds coming from her parents' room. She cracked open the door and her eyes widened at what she saw. Her father was on top of her mother and they were both naked. Even more, they were shaking their bodies together. But then Riley saw it was more than that. Riley saw her father shoving his penis into her mother's vagina. Riley would eventually come to learn through school that this was a process known as sexual intercourse. However, she didn't need to know the name that it was something that made her mother happy. The look of pure pleasure across Topanga's face as Cory pumped his love juices into her made Riley so happy that her mother was happy.

Riley began to watch her mother and father have sex every night she could. She was always quiet and very sneaky. A couple of times when they weren't doing any very experimental positions, she would sneak into the room and watch her parents make love from a corner behind a way Riley would see her mother on top, her father on top, the way they would cuddle, the way her mother would ride her father like a cowgirl, the way they suqeezed each other's butts... it was like watching the most amazing show on the planet. And Riley never got caught... well sort of. One time Riley was hiding in the room, she thought her father saw her. As her mother was _riding_ Cory and moaning loudly, Cory turned his head right in Riley's direction. Riley thought she was completely hidden in darkness but she wasn't sure how good her father's sight was. However, Cory went right back to giving great pleasure to his wife. Riley only felt like her father saw her a few more times, but never were any words spoken of it. Riley eventually realized that there was something very wrong about watching her parents make love, but she couldn't help it. She loved watching her parents express their love in such an intimate way.

However, Riley was uncertain that she could ever achieve the kind of pleasure, intimacy, and happiness her mother had obtained through sex. It saddened Riley that her first time would probably be decent at best, and that she would never get the completely perfect experience her mother had with her father. As Riley drifted on into sleep, she began to dream of herself having perfect sex with a man as wonderful as her father. However, the only male face she could put into this fantasy was her father.

The next day was Saturday. Topanga and Auggie were out of town, so Riley and Cory had the apartment to themselves. Cory got up early wanting to take an early morning shower. So he walked over to the bathroom completely naked, only to have the door open and see his daughter Riley holding a towel in front of her body. Apparently, she had woken up much earlier than usual to shower that day to shower. Cory then covered his whole torso with a towel. The two both apologized as Riley left the bathroom and Cory walked in. However, as Riley walked away, Cory turned his head to see Riley hadn't covered her back... or her round firm butt. Cory shook his head and took a cold shower trying to get that recent image out of his head (which he couldn't).

It was good that Cory took a cold shower because it was very hot that day. The AC was broken and the apartment was warm everywhere. Riley instinctively decided to just wear her bra and panties all afternoon. But as Cory sat in the living room watching TV, his eyes caught sight of Riley walking around in just her underwear. Never before had Cory seen Riley look so much like a woman. Riley's breasts (which could almost be completely seen through Riley's Victoria Secrets lingerie she was wearing) were becoming very large and well developed. Her panties which showed so much skin there was little left to the imagination: showed perfectly shapped hips and a well shaped mound. As soon as Riley turned in his direction, Cory looked back at the TV immediately trying to forget what he saw.

That night, Riley tried to fall asleep again but couldn't. She kept wishing she could have the perfect kind of sex her mother always got with her father. Riley realized she wanted to have the kind of sex only her father could give. Then by instinct, Riley started to walk out of her room only wearing her underwear and then entered her father's room. Cory was asleep, but Riley got under the blankets with him and got on top of his body on all fours. Riley then kissed Cory's cheek which woke him up. Cory opened his eyes and looked surprised with Riley on top of him.

Cory asked, "Riley. What are you doing?" Riley then said, "I've been watching you and mom make love to each other for years daddy. And I know that you know I've been watching you. And I know you must like it when I watch you two because you never said anything. And I know you've been looking at my body today because it reminds you of mommy's." Cory looked lost for words but then said, "Riley, whether or not that's true, that doesn't matter. I..." Riley then began to rest her head on Cory's chest as she spoke: "Daddy. I'm scared of having my first time. I'm worried if I do it with some boy he'll just be rough with me or not even know how to make me feel like a princess. But you always treat me like a princess, daddy. You'd make sure nothing hurts me and that I feel special all of the time. I don't want my first time to be with a boy. I want my first time to be with a man who loves me." Cory was getting nervous as he said, "But Riley, you're a virgin. Your first time shouldn't be with..."

Riley then sat up and took off her bra. For the first time in his life, Cory was seeing Riley's perfectly shaped breasts. The breast size, nipple size, and smooth look of the skin made Cory's eyes widen greatly. Riley then looked down at Cory and said... "Daddy..." Cory gulped and then said, "Yes, Riley?" Riley then laid down on her father and pushed her breasts against his chest as she put her lips near her father's ears and whispered... "I want you to be my first." Cory turned his head to face Riley and said, "Are you sure? Are you really sure?" Riley nodded her head as she smiled and whispered: "Yes. I want this."

Suddenly Riley and Cory kissed as they wrapped their hands around each other's bodies. Cory began to rub his hands all over Riley's body quickly as this was a whole new body to explore and pleasure. Cory then pulled down Riley's panties as Riley used her hands to pull down Cory's underwear. They broke the kiss as Cory reached over to a nearby drawer but Riley stopped him. Riley then said, "No. No condom. I'm already on the pill. I want nothing to separate us. I want flesh completely touching flesh."

Cory smiled as he repositioned Riley to be under him and separated her legs a bit. Cory looked down at Riley as Riley gave Cory one more nod showing that he indeed had her permission. Cory then pushed his penis down into Riley's vagina. Riley's eyes widened greatly as her mouth opened up wide and she moaned incredibly loud. Cory pulled out a bit but then pushed in even further. Riley moaned loudly as she felt her father's skin rub against her own. Meanwhile, Cory was using his lips to kiss Riley's breasts. Riley moaned as she said, "Oh Daddy, you feel so amazing!" Cory smiled and said, "How about you take lead now?"

Cory then switched positions with Riley so he was on bottom and she was on top. Riley began to ride Cory at a slow pace at first, but then began to quicken it. Cory began to squeeze Riley's butt which made her moan even more. Suddenly, Cory felt his penis getting harder than ever and he realized... it was coming. Cory then said, "Riley, it's about to happen. Do you want me to..." Riley then yelled, "NO DADDY! DO IT NOW! DO IT INSIDE ME!" And with that, Cory let it all out. All of his love shot out of him and deep into Riley. Riley smiled as she felt the warm love of her father come into her. Eventually exhausted, Riley fell into her father's arms.

As Cory and Riley laid nude together, Riley smiled and said: "That was the most amazing feeling in the history of everything." Cory smiled too and said: "I'm glad you liked it honey. But this was a one time deal. We can never do this again." Riley nodded and said: "That's okay. You made me feel like the most special woman in the world and that's all I wanted. Thank you for being my first." Riley hugged Cory tightly as he continued to hold Riley close to him.


End file.
